Winter Just Wasn't My Season
by WrestlingInLouboutines
Summary: When you lose who you thought is the love of your life, what else matters in your life? How you go through such pain? - Drama, Romance and Wrestling. - Feat. Maryse, The Miz and Others. by -D.
1. Chapter Sneak Peek

**~ S n e a k C h a p t e r ~**

As I made my way into my new apartment, the sound of the little wheels of my suitcases wasn't even noticeable behind all the happiness and joy that I could hear coming from the lobby of the building I was staying. I can't blame them, it's Christmas Eve, yes, tomorrow would me Christmas and I would spend it all by myself, this would be the first time I go through something like this, ever. Since I joined WWE, and met him, we always got together for this time of the year, we split up two weeks ago; I think Michael has found someone better.

I locked the door and left my stuff next to it, no much longer heard a knock from the outside. Who would it be? At this time... Today - I asked to myself. When I opened the door, I got, so far, the best Christmas gift ever.


	2. Chapter One

**I got some likes on tumblr so I thought I must continue, and here it is.  
>Enjoy.<strong>

**-– -– -–**

**-– Chapter One -–**

And there he was, with that cheeky smile of his; I knew it very well, I've seen it for about six years now, and I actually loved it. _"A bird told me you were spending Christmas all by yourself..." _He said and I chuckled almost instantly. _"You shouldn't be talking to birds Theodore, people might thing you've gone crazy, but… it was right, actually." _Yes, Ted DiBiase; the closest guy friend I made had come to see me on Christmas, such a cute detail from him. _"I'm not… I knew it, may I come in?" _ He smiled bright this time. _"Of course you can." _I smiled in return as we both walked in and went to the living room, _"and… how things are going since, you know…?" _He asked sheepishly as he sat down on the couch and I did the same on the arm of it, couldn't help that sad look in my eyes, after all, Mike and I had a long and meaningful relationship… at least for me, it was. _"Fine… I guess" _I saw the reaction on his face as he rubbed my back softly _"I'm sorry 'Ryse… didn't mean to upset you. Things will be okay." _I did my best to smile so he could stop feeling guilty. _"I know that, don't worry" _he smiled a little as I messes his hair playfully, as usual. _"So… what brought you here Mr. DiBiase?" _He chuckled, trying to fix his hair back. _"Wanting to spend Christmas with a friend is not enough reason?" _I pouted _"I guess so..." _

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing about random things. When it was close to 12 o'clock something flashed through my mind. Damn, I was supposed to be all alone so didn't bought any gifts, what I'm going to give him? I need to think quickly if I don't want him to get sad or something. What time is it? Ugh, it's too late; I can't pretend to go to the grocery store or else… 'Bingo' I thought, I had bought a wristwatch for Mike like a month ago, I know he doesn't like gifts but I didn't care, it's not like I'm trying to get rid of that wristwatch but… I really need something for Ted, after all he didn't have to come over, I just want to show I'm thankful. _"Hang on Theo', I'll be right back" _I could only hear something that sounded like _'um, okay?' _from him as I made my way next to the door where my suitcases were, I quickly slid my hand into one of them until I felt the little box of the wristwatch, I pulled the box out and instantly hide it behind my back as I made my way back to the living room. "No, no Maryse… I don't need you to give me anything. I mean, I'm here because I want to..." – "I know, and I'm giving you this because I want to." I smiled and handled the gift to him, he took it and I could see a slightly blush on him face _"but… I didn't bring anything" – "No need, open it" _he sighed lightly and lifted the lid of the box and take out the wristwatch. _"You didn't have to…" – "I know" _we both smiled wide as I put the gift on its place, clasping it around his wrist _"There. Perfect" _– _"but 'Ryse…" – "Shush, it's your gift, okay?" _he sighed again _"Okay… I'm going to buy you something too" – "Alright grumpy". _As soon as I sat back, I yawned without almost noticing it. _"Seems like you need some sleep…" – "You're leaving?" – "If you want me to." _I shook my head as Ted leaned to peck my forehead; I was too sleepy that the last I remember was him saying « Go to bed, I'm sleeping on the couch. »

When I woke up in the morning I made sure to not looking so bad to walk out, I didn't want Ted to think I'm all messy when there's no one around so I spent about half hour in front of the mirror doing my hair and putting a little bit of make up on, as I walked outside I saw some folded sheets over the arm of the couch and a little note along with them, I rubbed my eye, not remembering I had mascara on my eyelashes, and started to read. « I'm so sorry… Kristen called me early in the morning; she wanted me to go home because of something important. I'll catch you up as soon as I can, thanks for the gift I love it! – Merry Christmas, Ted." »

I sighed slightly; I knew their relationship wasn't going so good for the last year, it was noticeable; I even heard a rumor once about Kristen cheating on Ted with some of their neighbors, poor him. Anyway, I was alone at home again, if I could call this a home… what to do now. I took my suitcases and walked into the bedroom to unpack and put my things in the drawers, then pack some things back before I had to hit the road again in a couple hours, then suddenly my phone buzzed with a schedule notification; _« Xmas breakfast at Mike's parents' house. __» _I might have wrote it months ago. _"Yeah, right." _I dropped the phone back onto the bed after sending some _'Love and best wishes.'_ Texts to my family and some friends of Montreal, and grabbed the two suitcases I use when I'm on tour with the guys and placed it them next to the door again. Took a bath and got dolled up, and put my important stuff into one of my purses. _"I've had enough of this place for a while" _I said as I walked out, putting those little wheels to roll again and went in the elevator making my way to the lobby to catch a taxi and then, the airport. I was tapping my foot like if I was desperate, but I didn't even know why, I felt the urge to grab my phone out of my purse and text Ted, so I did; _« I'm leaving to NYC earlier, see you there?__» _we had some dark shows over there and other cities before New Year. I got the reply from thed, and to be honest I was anxious that I got scared by my phone buzzing. _« Sure, I'm on my way too. See you at the hotel when you get there. Everything okay? __» _He seemed calm as always, a little down like recently everytime he went back home with Kristen _«yea, you? __» _The elevator reached the lobby and I walked out, crossed the door in my way out and waited there for a taxi to come by, when it did I simply got into it, the rest of my short trip to the airport was average, as soon as I got into the plane to New York I checked my phone again to see if I missed Ted's text then I turned it off and sighed. He never replied, something wasn't going as good as I thought it would be…

**-– -– -–**

**Hope you guys liked it, please feel free to like, review and else! :D If you have any suggestions it'd be appreciated.**


End file.
